mythosversefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Classes
Monsters are grouped into ten "classes", each differentiated from one-another by similar abilities shared between species, unlike real-world taxonomy, which determines physical characteristics as the basis for grouping different species. True vs Pseudo A "true" monster is one that wholly embodies a single class, such as the Fire Class monster ninetales. A "pseudo" monster displays characteristics and abilities of two or more classes. For example, butterfree are a pseudo Sky, Light and Void Class. Pseudo are not as powerful as true monsters, due to focusing far more on versatility than singular proficiency. Fire Class Fire Class monsters are able to control heat and fire, normally through the absorption of sunlight, warm air, hot gas or flames. Usual features of this class include abnormally hot blood and body temperature, and the ability to release scalding steam and streams or short bursts of fire and set their entire bodies aflame. Their sensitive skin causes them to be burned by water. True members of this class include: * Arcanine * Magmortar * Ninetales * Rapidash Ground Class Ground Class monsters have bodies composed of earth, rock or mineral matter. Monsters belonging to this Class are capable of manipulating earth, metal, gemstones, stones, rocks and sand. Ground Class monsters subsist entirely on earth and other subterranean substances. They form incredibly strong shells and metal armour to protect against predation, compensating in durability for their slow speed. True members of this class include: * Donphan * Dugtrio * Hippowdon * Marowak Light Class Light Class monsters are able to harness and manipulate light particles from the sun, moon or bioluminescence, among many other sources, and electricity. True members of the Light Class are: * Ampharos * Electivire * Jolteon * Luxray Nature Class Nature Class monsters are made up plant and fungal material and are able to survive on only water and sunlight. Monsters of this class can produce and control plants and fungi, including wood, molds, vines, mushrooms moss, and parts of the plants and mushrooms, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits, flowers and spores. True members of the Nature Class are: * Bellossom * Carnivine * Cherrim * Leafeon Shadow Class Shadow Class monsters are pragmatic, utilising their control over darkness and shadows for stealth and ambush. True members of the Shadow Class are: * Absol * Mightyena * Sableye * Umbreon Sky Class Sky Class monsters are normally avian or have feathered, membranous or chitinous wings, and are able to control air and wind currents. True members of the Sky Class are: * Beautifly * Butterfree * Dodrio * Farfetch'd Toxin Class Toxic Class monsters are composed of, secrete or inject poisonous and venomous substances. Their manipulation of not only toxins, but also bacteria and corrosion, gives them an infamous reputation amongst humans. True members of the Toxic Class are: * Arbok * Muk * Seviper * Swalot Void Class Void Class monsters are able to manipulate "aether", the energy that forms the soul and allows the mind to function as it should. Monsters of this class are capable of using telepathy and telekinesis, can control a person or animal's body through their mind, and can even cause the brain to become vegetative by draining the aether from the body. True members of the Void Class are: *Kashikoi *Chaimo *Kyōkaneko *Shisōbuta Water Class Water Class monsters are normally aquatic or semi-aquatic, capable of manipulating and generating water in all its states, including steam, water vapour and ice. True members of the Water Class are: * Kamesaidai * Ōkurokodairu * Yūganakōri * Onikōri Yūrei Class Yūrei Class monsters are the spirits of the deceased who, for any reason, are unable to move on from the realm of the living. They are usually found haunting the place of their death, normally appearing at the time of their death, and take on the physical features of the cause of their death, such as the incinerated, skeletal bodies of hiryōken. True members of the Yūrei Class include: * Jubakugutsu * Muma * Shinome * Dokushi Trivia * Kashikoi is the MythosVerse interpretation of Alakazam. The name comes from the Japanese word 賢い (kashikoi), which means "smart" and "clever". * Chaimu is the MythosVerse interpretation of Chimecho. The name comes from the Japanese word チャイム (chaimu), which means "chime". * Kyōkaneko is the MythosVerse interpretation of Espeon. The name comes from the Japanese words 共感 (kyōkan), which means "empath", and ネコ (neko), which means "cat". * Shisōbuta is the MythosVerse interpretation of Grumpig. The name comes from the Japanese words 思想 (shisō), which means "thought", and 豚 (buta), which means "pig". * Kamesaidai is the MythosVerse interpretation of Blastoise. The name comes from the Japanese words 亀 (kame), which means "turtle", and 最大 (saidai), which means "maximum". * Ōkurokodairu is the MythosVerse interpretation of Feraligatr. The name comes from the Japanese words 大 (ō''), which means "large", and クロコダイル (''kurokodairu), which means "crocodile". * Yūganakōri is the MythosVerse interpretation of Glaceon. The name comes from the Japanese word 優雅な(yūgana), which means "graceful", and (kōri), which means "ice". * Onikōri is the MythosVerse interpretation of Glalie. The name comes from the Japanes words 鬼 (oni), which means "demon", and 氷 (kōri), which means "ice". * Hiryōken is the MythosVerse interpretation of Houndoom. The name comes from the Japanese words 火 (hi), meaning "fire", and 猟犬 (ryōken), which means "hound". * Jubakugutsu is the MythosVerse interpretation of Banette. The name comes from the Japanese words 呪縛 (jubaku), which means "curse", and 傀儡 (kugutsu), which means "puppet". * Muma is the MythosVerse interpretation of Mismagius. The name comes from the Japanese word 夢魔 (muma), which means "nightmare". * Shinome is the MythosVerse interpretation of Dusknoir. The name comes from the Japanese phrase 死の目 (shi no me), which means "eye of death". * Dokushi is the MythosVerse interpretation of Gengar. The name comes from the Japanese words 毒 (doku), which means "poison", and 死 (shi), which means "death". Category:Bestiary Category:Lore Category:Monster Classes